Up in Smoke
by Genie girl
Summary: am I Dream of Jeannie, and Gundam Wing crossover just read, and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Up in smoke  
  
  
Author:  
  
While pondering in his bottle, Quatre tried as hard as he could to seek  
an answer to how  
he could have the one thing he could never obtain, the one girl he could  
never make to love him  
no matter what because of that stupid astronaut, Heero Yuy. The one girl  
that should have   
been promised to him. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, I mean, he  
went as far as to turn her  
into a slave just because he thought then she would change her mind. The  
only problem, that  
stupid bottle rule! Somehow, no matter what, he was going to find a   
way, even if he had to  
become......a human!  
  
Meanwhile, we find ourselves in the happy-go-lucky home of Heero Yuy,  
and his very  
own, and not-so-private genie, Relena, sitting around having a quite  
moment together reading. For  
once, Heero finally gets a free day off from work, and do whatever he  
wanted, and he was   
doing exactly what he wanted to do, and this time there will be no  
insane, and off the wall  
wishes from yours truely. He cured that with a nice little book called  
Arabian Nights. But,   
the silence was shattered tho when the cute blonde asked...  
  
Relena: Master, can you believe people actually read this crap!  
I mean, why would  
anyone lie about the story of Aladdin like that? I knew Aladdin, and  
he was very rich when  
he stole, I mean, found that lamp. He was nothing more than a spoiled  
rotten little creap, and  
when he got his greddy little hands on the lamp, he became a bigger  
one. Not to mention also that the royal guy was just trying to help...  
  
Heero: Relena, what do I have to do to keep you quite for just five  
stupid minutes? I am  
trying to soak up all the silence I can until I have to go   
back to work, and deal  
with that stupid doctor, and two-faced Duo, so just keep reading!  
  
Relena: Ahhhh, I think Master is all bent out of shape, so how about  
we...  
  
Heero: Not today Relena, I don't feel like doing anything!  
  
Relena: Oh come on Master, we can...  
  
Heero: I said no, Relena, now thats enough, get back to reading!  
  
Relena: Oh Master, you are just no fun! You know what, I need a Master  
who will actually  
do stuff, and ask me for stuff just like, like, ummm, Duo! Thats it, a  
Master like Duo!  
  
Heero: Thats totally out of the question, I will not have you to become  
that scumbag's genie!  
  
Relena: Why? Because you two aren't getting along? Why is that going  
to stop me?  
  
Heero: I am your Master, and I said no!  
  
Author  
  
Relena finally gave up her argument, and re-treated to her bottle.  
Today was definently not  
a day for battles with Heero. If only he would see how lonley she has  
become, not being able  
to please him, and always having to re-treat to her bottle, and when  
conversation arose, she  
would only be dismissed. She knew it was the job, but knowing that  
Heero would never quite  
just for her, or for his sanity. Relena would have to endure all the  
rough angles for a long time!  
Day turned to night, night turned to day, and Relena arose from her   
bed, and went out of  
her bottle to greet  
her Master, just like every morning, but this time, he was not up. She  
decided he was still in  
bed, and went to making breakfast from scratch, her Master wants her to be  
a little bit more  
like a real woman instead of a genie. House work had to be that way  
too, no magic was  
to be used. It just got harder, and harder for her everytime she tried.  
But like Master said,  
"Practice makes perect!"  
  
When breakfast was done, and the whole place sparkled, Relena decided it  
was time for her  
Master to wake up. Blinking into his room, Relena finds no one there.  
  
Relena: Master, time to... Master? Master? Where are you? Did my  
master leave   
already without letting me know?  
  
Author  
  
Searching all over the house, Relena could not find Heero. Bummed by  
this, she begins to sit  
down, and think to herself.  
  
Relena: Why? Why does my Master treat me as if I am only an object? I  
try to do every-  
thing he wants me to do, and I try my hardest to please him? Is there  
not anything I can do  
to please my Master?  
  
Author  
  
Just as Relena was thinking, out of nowhere, her friend, Hilde, pops in  
for a visit...  
  
Hilde: Hello Relena, why are you looking so sad for?  
  
Relena: Oh, nothing.  
  
Hilde: Come on now! I know theres something wronge, why don't you tell  
me?  
  
Relena: Well, all right. You see, my Master, I just can't seem to  
please him lately, and...  
  
Hilde: What? You all sad over him? Don't worrie about him all the  
time, like he does  
anything to please, or make you happy. Heres what you need,  
come with me back  
home for a little bit, and we can sort out all your troubles with a   
little bit of fun, hows that   
sound?  
  
Relena: Well, I don't want to leave, and have Master come home without  
me being here...  
  
Hilde: Forget about him will ya, and come, lets have fun, and no buts  
lena!  
  
Relena: Well...ok, lets go!  
  
Author  
  
So Relena, and Hilde do off, adn leave the quite, little house for a  
while, when just  
seconds later, Heero walks in, and in the most terrible mood ever.  
Searching this way, and  
that way to find Relena, so he could pile her all his problems like  
usual, but he seems to  
find that she is not there. Baffled, Heero begins to wonder where she  
might have gone. The  
bottle, thats where she might be, I mean, thats the only place she could  
be. So Heero walks  
over to the bottle, and begins to command Relena to come out, but for  
some reason she does  
not respond. Looking into her bottle, he finds no genie to be found.  
Heero sits down, and  
wonders where she could have run off to, but no answer. Suddenly, a  
thought fills his mind, and begins to think of Duo, that stupid,   
two-faced idiot might have  
her! All hell was about to break loose!  
  
While Heero worried, Quatre began to think of his master plan of how  
to obtain his only desire. Working out all the kinks, he would soon  
put his plan  
int motion as soon as Hilde would get there to set him free. Oh,   
how sweet revenge would  
be when he got the chance to enflick upon poor Heero Yuy, and then   
finally, got his  
hands on the beautiful Relena. There could never be a more sweetier  
victory then that!  
  
To be continued......  
  
P.S. Inspired by the T.V. series I Dream of Jeannie.  
  
P.S.S. Hope you like the first chapter! Read, and Review please! 


	2. Up in Smoke (Chapter 2)

Up in Smoke  
  
  
Author  
  
Drinking, dancing, and mingling was all Relena did for the whole Night. a brief  
moment in her life, she wasn't thinking of how to impress anyone, or how to act just  
so, or that she was being rude because she wasn't thinking of anyone else but herself.  
She took in everything, anything, and then some of all the exitment, and splendor of  
all that mankind had to offer. The sky was the limit for Relena, until......  
  
Relena: Hilde, you are the best, this is the most fun I've had since...since...well, I guess  
I never had this much fun!  
  
Hilde: Relena, darling, you haven't seen nothin yet, just you wait when they bring in   
the male dancers...  
  
Relena: Wait, I don't think my Master would like that much if...  
  
Hilde: Uhhh! All this time, we are having fun, and getting drunk, and then you mention  
him, what is up with that hun? Just forget about him for one stupid night!  
  
Relena: Well...ok, I guess he doesn't need to know anything about this.  
  
Hilde: You were going to tell him what we did tonight?  
  
Relena: Yes. Why not?  
  
Hilde: You don't need to be telling him anything, I mean, does he tell you everything he  
does everynight?  
  
Relena: No, but...  
  
Hilde: Thats what i thought, now you just sit back, and relaxe while we get entertained...  
Shit! what time is it?  
  
Relena: I don't know?  
  
Hilde: Wheres a clock? Duh! (Magically, a watch appears) 11:55, right on time.  
  
Relena: On time for what?  
  
Hilde: Ummm, theres this place I have to take you for a little bit, its a surprize, so don't  
ask me anything else, ok Relena?  
  
Relena: A suprize huh, well I guess I find out soon anyways.  
  
Hilde: You got that right!  
  
Author  
  
Getting there things together, Hilde, and Relena walked out of the place, and headed to  
Hilde's car, and drove off to what seemed like another place full of fun, and exitment, but  
for those who know this was not so, merily grinned.  
  
For Heero tho, his night consisted of a long drive, and searching any place that he thought  
she could be, but with no luck, his search was useless. This didn't mean he was giving up,  
no, way from it, he was determind to getting her back! Up, and down he searched, but  
nothing, he even checked the dry-cleaners. There was only one place left, and that was  
Duo's, and boy he didn't want to find her there! Pulling up in the drive, he finds there is  
a party going on......  
  
Heero: Duo! Duo! Where are you at you dirty bastard! I want Relena back, and I mean  
now! (starms into the crouded house to see Duo talking to a young pretty young lady)  
  
Duo: Hey, whats shit face doing here, didn't think you would show!  
  
Heero: I am not here to play games, I want her back, and now!  
  
Duo: Calm down Heero, who are you talking about?  
  
Heero: You who the hell I am talking about!  
  
Duo: Relena? So, she couldn't put with your shit either huh? I don't blame her for running  
off, but you are definently looking in the wronge place my so-called-friend.  
  
Heero: Get this straight, I am not your friend, and I know she is here, shes got to be!  
  
Duo: Damn it Heero, shes not here, so piss off...  
  
Heero: Why you little... ( Some guys are now dragging him out) I will find her, and I  
will make your life a living... ( A hand is now placed over his mouth. Now, he is violently  
being thrown at his truck) Uff. You bastard! I will kick your ass! Relena! where are you,  
Relena...damn it, where the hell is she?  
  
Author  
  
Broken hearted, Heero gets back into his car, and drives away, driving to a place sucluding  
from civilization, and all that sorts of stuff. He begins to think of Relena, and deeper, and  
deeper he sinks into his sorrow.   
  
Meanwhile, we find Hilde taking Relena to an abandoned night club. Relena had a hard  
time wondering why Hilde had brought her here, but soon she began to think of what the  
little surprize was. She began to think it was a surprize party for her birthday, if it was here  
brithday, she didn't know. As Relena told Hilde what she thought, Hilde only chuckled to  
herself. Relena, thinking as she did, moved up to the door carefully, and then opened the   
door a little at a time, until Hilde, who became anoyed by this, pushed her inside, and locked  
the door...  
  
Hilde: Ok Relena, you want to know what your little surprize is? I will tell you. I have  
arranged for you to meet your new master!  
  
Relena: Huh? What new master, I have...  
  
Hilde: No, Relena, you have a pathetic excuse for a master, and now is the time for you  
to get rid of that good for nothin, Now you are going to meet a guy worth your time...  
  
Author  
  
As she said those words, she flipped the switch, and suddenly, as Relena turned her head  
to see who it was, she fainted at the sight!  
  
  
What will happen to Relena? Will Heero ever find her? Who was the girl Duo was talking  
to? Find out to see if any of these answers are revealed in the next chapter of: Up in smoke,  
chapter III dun dun dun!!!  
  
Authors notes: Hey, hope you liked this chapter, and any ideas, or sugestions, please tell  
me. Read, and review if you like, and hope to not make you wait too long for next chapter!  
bye bye!  
  



	3. Up in Smoke cht 3

  
  
Hey, anyone out there that is reading this, can you please help me.   
I have not the slightess clue how to write the next part, will you, or  
have somebody to help me out to try to find a way to make chapter  
three, I mean, any ideas, and I would very much appreciate it.  
Thank u, and take care! 


End file.
